


Celebration

by defectcriminal



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectcriminal/pseuds/defectcriminal
Summary: Nadia the Apprentice spend their wedding night together. Repeated references to alcohol, and absolutely zero dicks present.





	Celebration

It was warm. I’d had too much of that crisp, sweet wine and now my cheeks and chest were burning. I’d gotten used to how much taller than me Nadia was, but I always forgot where she got it from, and was never going to get used to Nasrin towering over me, particularly while I could hardly feel my toes and was floating across the dance floor with her. Her gown glittered like the night sky, and if I didn’t keep my eyes on something still, I felt like I was flying. 

I don’t remember what we talked about, but I remember the Queen’s rich laughter and strong hands. She commanded a room, and even though her husband and daughter were a few circles away, the room seemed to spin with her as the center of gravity. My wife got that from her mother, too. 

My wife. My ears burned but I smiled like a fool and started looking past Nasrin’s shoulder to find her. Most of what I could remember of the day had been a mixture of bubbling excitement, trembling nerves. Now, with my mind swimming, I could hardly think of more than Asra’s comforting words of encouragements, the cool metal of the ring Nadia slid onto my finger, the soft press of her lips. My wife!

There had been some of that cake, that sweet and light cake that Nadia had fed to me one of my first nights in the palace – and so many after – but at this point dinner had seemed far off, somehow I’d been too busy to even eat in the first place. Nasrin spun me, and after a moment spinning through the delightful color of the evening, her lace gloves changed to soft, warm hands. Nadia had a habit of being there when I thought of her, and it was definitely a sort of magic.

Every time I touched her, it was like I could feel Nadia’s energy, all of her color and intentions, swell to meet me. Now, her hand on my hip was warm, comfortable, safe, and when I kissed her, I did feel like I was really flying. 

My wife! The thought pranced around my mind, over and over in its novelty. The wave of jasmine washed off her hair and I had couldn’t fight the urge to shut my eyes and bury my face into her neck and breathing deeply. I kissed her from the corner of her jaw and over her smooth cheek, pressing small and light kisses against her skin until I reached her mouth, and – 

Her lips have always been warm and plush, and I could kiss her until I couldn’t breathe, and then some. Now, in her arms, I could stay lost in suspended time and never breathe again. But when she pulled away, her eyes were glowing, cheeks flushed and gasping softly, and I couldn’t help whispering, “Are you having a good time, Countess?”

Her laugh was a rush of heat against my ear, “My light, I haven’t had this much fun with my family in over a decade.” 

She glanced over her shoulder, her veil a thin curtain that seemed to keep our eyes from the rest of the guests in attendance. Behind her was our table, set for two so that we could have privacy if we needed it from the rest of our friends and family (and indeed, a fair majority of Vesuvia). 

We’d paused at the edge of the crowd, the floor littered with our dancing friends. It was easy to not notice that they were there, with Nadia pressed up against me firmly, one of her thumbs tracing over my lips gently like a treasured jewel. On cue, the distant chime of the main clock tower in the center of Vesuvia rang twice. 

“I think,” I murmured against her neck, “I want to take my makeup off.” 

She hummed in agreement, gave her mother a nod, and led me through the main ballroom and through one of the exits at the side. The staff believed that they were the only ones that knew all of the ins and outs of the castle, but the Countess had the run of her home and was aware of all of the secret passageways she could get through. There was a stairwell through the back of the library whose use had been limited to ourselves and Portia that took us all the way to Nadia’s bedroom. 

Our bedroom? The thought branded itself white hot over my eyes and I could feel the base of my spine tingle.

The small hallway was only a little dusty, lit with ever-burning lamps that Asra and I had developed to prevent fires. The dark, plain wooden walls are lit with the soft red light of the lamp above, and Nadia’s hair was practically dancing for me, swaying and bouncing with her excited movement, begging me to touch it as it reached out at me, tickling our intertwined hands. 

“Wait,” I gasped, out of breath from her pace, with my head spinning in the glow of red on purple. The light in her eyes was mad and dark, like garnets, and when she pressed her chest against mine, I hardly noticed my back scrape the wood. There was no space left between us, and she was so warm…

Having her chest swell against mine with every heavy breath was a gift unto itself, and my Countess pressed her lips against my ear so softly, I almost keened. When her warm breath washed against my neck and ear, gooseflesh shivered out of me. 

“Am I going too fast?” She asked me, and I got trapped in her eyes again. The deep red was just… so captivating, and I could hardly think under the weight of her gaze. I did my best not to squirm, and relaxed against her soft chest and belly, and wrapped my arms around her waist and allowed myself the luxury of resting my cheek between her breasts, feeling delightfully warm and, yes, safe in her arms. She laughed brightly, jeweled hands coming to pet my hair. 

Sighing, I said, “I just needed to catch my breath, I’m –” 

She interrupted me, sweetly though, by tilting up my chin and pressing those wonderful, plush lips of hers against mine, and my belly was starting to heat and I could feel the shiver come through again, and I sighed again, because kissing her felt so good, and I could stay here forever if she let me. Her teeth were soft, but insistent, and tugged gently on my bottom lip, and I laughed and smiled when she let it go after a moment. My lip throbbed and my mouth was slightly numb from all the wine, and I loved to smile at Nadia, because the one she returned could light fires simply because they were charmed by her. 

She gave me a moment, brought her soft hands up my sides and gently over my ribs, and I reached for her cheek, and her throat. It was easy to rest here, holding each other like this and catching our breath. The red glow from the lamp darkened her features richly and I could see, in my mind, how I would come back to this moment at another time and think of these colors again and try to bring this memory back to life on canvas with a little time and privacy. 

Nadia continued to lead her through the hall, but slower this time, and my stomach knot further in anticipation. I took a deep breath, felt it in my own belly, and the tension went out of me and I thought, again, that Nadia was my wife now, and I felt all that tension turn into excited, but slightly nervous energy. Her thumb traced the back of my hand, and I could feel her, too – her own nervous energy. I wonder… were we thinking the same thing?

I didn’t even see her pull her key out and unlock the door, but she did it, and we were greeted by the privacy screen we kept here, with our bathrobes hanging on one side. The bedroom was dimly lit compared to normal, but the moon was high in the sky and there was a soft glow of candlelight. As I came around the edge of the delicate painted screen, I saw the twinkling candles, dotting the room like stars. There were many different kinds of flowers, in varieties of color and size, and it gave the room a wonderful, light fragrance. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” I started, my fingers stopping over my lips while I gasped at the way the light spread throughout our bedroom. The cool marble floors had been shined, and the moon shone further upon them and I was absolutely spellbound by the opalescent glow. 

“My, for that look on your face, I see I’ll need many more reasons to do this for you.” 

Oh, of course. I caught her eye, the amusement in her smile, the moonlight turning her hair to soft pinks and purples, and I had to remind myself to breathe. Right, of course. “You’re too sweet, love.” 

Nadia’s desire to spoil me was a new experience for me, but she had learned quickly to spoil me with quality attention rather than with delightful gifts and finery. (Though, I did enjoy how much better my newer wardrobe, significantly less extravagant than Nadia would have liked, fit me and how well made it was). But the way she spent time with me had become different. 

More sincere, and more earnest, and certainly more interested in seeing me. I understood that even with her eyes closed, even without that glittering mark on her forehead, that she could see me for what I was. With patience and a remarkable sense of humor, my wife (my wife!) had managed to read every page in my mind and had taken notes, and I was comforted by the idea that she really, ultimately, knew me. 

And she saw me now, blushing so hard as her lips were inches away from mine, her fingers deftly and eagerly undoing the two combs in my hair, and oh, the weight of it being shaken loose as it fell out of place was just what I needed in that moment, and I hadn’t even known it. 

This morning, Portia had actually dressed both of us, but separately. I had waited for my turn in the guest bedroom, which had also meant I had to hide in the bathroom to get dressed with her, because there was a woman there to do my hair, and a man there to do my makeup, and there was also, of course, a Portia, and it was not a fun so much as anxious experience. I would have liked to have gotten ready with Nadia, but of all people, Portia had insisted. I realized now that Nadia probably would have, also, if it meant that the room looked like this. 

I started to help unbutton her dress, a luxury that I enjoyed slowly and purposefully. I had thought about this abstractly, but now that my fumbling, drunk fingers were slowly working through each button, it was an entirely different experience. The moonlight and the candlelight had mixed into a warm, even glow across the room, and over Nadia’s wonderful skin. Every time I freed a button, when the tips of my fingers brushed against her back and spine, she shivered, and her skin broke out into goosebumps where I touched her. 

She was so warm, and she smelled like jasmine, and when I finished the last button, and she held her hair in place while she stepped out of the garment. I’m not sure how I kept breathing, faced with the lace slip that hung at her hips, with the radiant skin of her back, and with the way the sides of the slip split elegantly over her thighs and I could see the pale garters, lovingly embroidered into a lace mandala pattern, and I couldn’t stop myself from asking, “Can you please help me get out of this so I can keep undressing you?”

And she actually laughed, and I wasn’t surprised to hear it, but I was overjoyed to hear it. She was a serious woman, and I relished in every laugh she gave me, though there were significantly more in private moments like this than at any other time. 

My own wedding dress had been far less complicated, with significantly fewer buttons and less intricate lingerie, but plenty of pretty lace and soft, creamy white silk, and it was easier to step out of than Nadia’s own ensemble. Still, the heat of her hands gliding up my shoulders, slowly reaching over the back of my neck and brushing aside my hair made me shudder with a breathy giggle, and I relaxed back into her arms. 

The kisses she pressed from my earlobe to the base of my neck made me wriggle, and a fresh wave of heat flooded my core and swept up my thighs, hips, up to my nipples, and if it weren’t for the gentle nip at my neck to tease me I could have happily stayed just like that. Instead, my back arched and her arm snaked around me, resting against my ribs under my breasts, and she spun me around to face her. 

Her cheeks were a fresh crimson, lower lip caught between her teeth and with dark, insistent eyes. I kissed her eagerly, happy to feel her sigh into my mouth and happy to trace my tongue over her lip. Her hands came up into my hair to tug it softly, and with a moan I gripped her hips and pulled her tighter against me. I was hungry for her – I wanted to feel her skin against mine, and I wanted to taste every inch of her.

The button of her slip was at the back, but there was only one and there wasn’t a hook with it, and it was easy to undo. The fabric was so soft and delicate that I hardly heard it flutter to the ground. She smiled against my lips, pulling one of mine between her own teeth eagerly, and after a blissful moment, I pulled away with a grin.

The shock on her face made me giggle, but I quickly ducked away from her gaze and started kissing down her neck, slowly. She may have liked to be in charge, but she liked to be teased, too, and her murmur about me being a brat seemed far, far away while I searched for her pulse with my lips. When I found it, thrumming rapidly to match her heaving chest, I started to suck softly. When she moaned, I brought both of my hands up from her hips, slowly up her waist, happily squeezing her soft, warm skin along the way. I let them travel slowly while I worked at her neck, enjoying the lovely gasps from her, until I reached her breasts and started to caress them firmly with both hands until her dark nipples hardened against my fingers. 

I moved down, kissing against her collarbones and sternum as I went, and brought one of her nipples into my mouth, and she sighed with a happy, soft giggle. Her hands went up into my hair more, tangling into my braids and loose waves with strong hands. I swirled my tongue around the hard flesh, and sucked hard – enough that with time I could bruise her if she let me, and she whimpered. I was really starting to feel the wet warmth between my legs, the pressure and tingles that had started blooming in the base of my spine and through my belly and up my chest, but I also wasn’t particularly interested in stopping. 

I switched sides, and worked my fingers around the damp, supple skin I’d left behind, and her grip in my hair tightened. After a few more moments, and her continued squirming, I moved further down to my knees, and kissed her belly, just above the garter belt. It was decorated in a matching mandala pattern, and she shuddered at the feel of my hot breath washing over her skin. When I paused just at the clip of the garter, I looked up at her with my best pout, and locked my eyes with hers. She was beginning to glisten softly in sweat, and this close to her hips I could smell the intoxicating musky fragrance growing with each minute. 

“May I take your lingerie off, Countess?” I begged, bringing both hands to rest on the tops of her thighs. From this angle, I could see the soft curls of her pubic hair through the sheer fabric of her panties, and I wanted to bury my face in between her legs. 

Her cheeks went an even deeper shade of crimson, but she smiled. “You may, darling,” she whispered, bringing one of her hands out of my hair to caress my cheek softly. The other came up to keep teasing one of her nipples, and I had to remind myself to breathe for a second. She turned to walk away from me, slowing walking with a deliberate swing of her hips to the cushioned bench at other side of the room. I could watch her walk away endlessly, probably, but when she sat down, she crossed her legs and curled one finger at me, slowly. 

I almost thought I was going to stand up, but I bit my lip and went to all fours, slowly crawling to her instead across the rug. I didn’t break eye contact with her, and getting to watch her gasp at the sight of me crossing the room on my hands and knees was a special kind of treat that left me blushing, and excited. When I reached her, I sat back on my heels and kissed her ankle, waiting. 

With a flush, she uncrossed her legs for me, and it took all my willpower to not freeze again to spend too much time drinking in the sight of her, breathing heavily and starting to glisten with anticipation, as I took one of her delicate feet into my hands. I kissed her from her ankle, up her shin and over her knee as slowly as I could manage, trying to remember what every inch felt like under my lips. When I unclipped the suspender, I repeated each kiss as I pulled the stocking down her thigh, her knee, her calf, off her delicate, polished toes. I kissed the top of her foot, too, just because I could, and glanced back up to make sure she was enjoying herself. 

There was a faint smile at the corners of her lips, and her eyes had fluttered shut and her chin had tipped up. In the moonlight, she looked like a goddess. Surely, nobody on this earth had ever seen a woman like Nadia. No matter the angle or the lighting, she was a work of art. I repeated the process on her other leg, and as I did she sighed again, but almost forlornly when I finished, which made me grin.

I leaned forward a bit, resting each hand on her knees and teasing them apart further gently, and kissed the inside of her thigh, in a few different places until I stopped just before her panties, and I could smell her again, could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs. I couldn’t help myself – I pressed my lips against her sex and she scooted forward just a bit to accommodate me, and I kissed the top of her labia through the sheer fabric, then took a deep breath of her wonderful heady scent. She was already so wet that I could see it through her underwear, and I wanted to taste her. 

She didn’t whine when I pulled away, but her eyes were heavily lidded and almost sad that I had, but she smiled regardless. “Stand,” she instructed. “I won’t suffer seeing this on you any longer.”

I had learned already that the trick to not losing my balance and tumbling was to go slow, especially when I’d had this much to drink and I was lightheaded and dizzy with arousal. So I stood carefully, and she got up as I did, extending a hand to me for balance, which I took eagerly. When I was steady, she kissed me again until I was writhing against her, carefully trying to work her belt and panties off (which I did manage, albeit slowly, since she was making it so hard to breathe).

After I did, she carefully, as if she was trying to touch my skin as lightly as possible, lifted my slip over my head from its hem halfway down my thighs. The rush of cool air from our bedroom made me shiver, but it was a good one. Finally fully undressed before her, she kissed me again like she wanted to devour me, teeth sinking into my lips roughly. Her strong hands pressed me against her, reached for my chest and massaged my breasts in each hand happily. She kissed my neck, sucking at the corner of my jaw, and I keened again. 

“Are you ready for our bath?” Her breath was hot in my ear, her voice was low, and I was going to melt. Her thumb started to stroke my ribs gently, trying to tease more shivers out of me while her other hand started gently undoing some of the braids in my hair.  
I smiled and nodded, whispering, “Yes, please, Nadia,” into her ear, and she shivered back. 

Glowing, she led me through to our bathroom. The steam that wafted from the bath had filled the entire space, and the warm was welcome against my skin, which was still covered in goosebumps from Nadia’s eager, incredible hands. There were more candles in here, too, peppering the room with a romantic glow. Floating in the bath were some of those ever-burning lamps, filling the water with an intoxicating red. In the red haze, Nadia’s hair almost looked like fire, and the loose waves danced around her hips while I watched her retrieve a tray filled with all of our different toiletries, and she looked, almost… giddy? 

I thought watching her walk away, seeing the way her hips swayed and her absolutely perfect round ass would swing for me, but honestly watching her almost run back to the edge of the tub, with an eager blush on her cheeks and the way her breasts bounced with the movement… well, it was a better view. She was quite the view, from any angle, and I couldn’t really bring myself to speak as she set the tray down, deliberately slow enough so that I could drink in the sight of her bending over in front of me. 

“Get in,” She urged, pressing up against my back with the hairbrush ready. The water was hot, but perfect, and the bath wasn’t so high that it was like we had to swim in it. It only came up to my mid-though when filled completely, which is why there were benches constructed inside the pool. So I took my time getting comfortable in the warm water, and she was close behind, waiting until I was situated to finish undoing the myriad of decorative braids in my hair. 

We’d fallen into the habit of helping each other bathe, at least since I’d started living at the palace. It gave Nadia a freedom to get ready without having to call in servants to fill the bath and help her wash her hair, because I could do it instead, and vice versa. And while I didn’t have as much hair as Nadia, it still felt like a near-endless amount as she started to work the brush through slowly, getting through the tangles and waves with great care. Eventually, I started to purr. 

It was a luxurious feeling, having her brush through my hair and start to work the soap into my scalp. Her fingers were so strong, but her nails were just long enough to scrape my scalp gently, and it felt like a massage, even if that’s not what she was actually doing. The water was warm, but I could feel the heat off of her body warmer still. I sat when she started to work in the soap, the water coming up to my chest as I sat at the bottom of the pool. 

She didn’t follow, only continued and started humming to herself softly, a tune I’d heard her play on her piano before. It was a soft melody, the kind of thing you thought a bird might sing first thing in the morning. I’d never learned the name of the tune itself, but I’d only ever heard her play it before. Between the hot water, her sure fingers, and the delicate timbre of her voice, I could almost fall asleep like this. 

When she finished soaping my hair, her slick fingers reached under my chin and tilted my head back gently. I looked up at her, just for a second before she started to the pitcher over my sudsy scalp, and she was biting on her lip softly. None of the water from the pitcher, or the soap, got in my eyes, but as the hot stream warmed my head and scalp, her sure fingers tightened gently around my throat, and I couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped my lips. 

She put pressure on each side of my windpipe, careful not to put any around the rest of my throat other than what came naturally from the weight of her palm. My eyes fluttered shut and distantly I could feel her bed, hear the pitcher being put down. She came to her knees in the water behind me, and her free hand started exploring my body earnestly while the other stayed fastened to my neck. 

I could breathe, but only gently, and my shallow panting encouraged Nadia to explore my wet body as she saw fit. I tried not to make requests of Nadia this early, especially when she took such great care to touch me so languidly, as she was now. It was like she felt that we’d be able to live in this bubble of time forever, and it was agony as her hand slid over my collarbone, down the side of one breast, outlining the shape of it without caressing and without brushing over my nipple. She was teasing me, and I didn’t even want to move. She continued this for a few moments, all over my body – lightly touching my skin wherever she liked but nowhere specifically fun until I was trembling under the firm hand still locked against my throat. I was starting to get lightheaded now, blissfully so. 

And then she moved the wet hair off of one shoulder and kissed the back of my neck again, lightly, and she squeezed it a little tighter when she did so, and I gasped again. I felt more than heard the chuckle at the back of her throat, and she bit into the spot, hard, and stifled the yelp in my neck before I could let it out by gripping it tighter. I let out another shuddering gasp, feeling the tingle of heat and electricity skirt through my belly and over my skin, but I couldn’t breathe well enough this time, and the breaths were getting more shallow. 

With another giggle, she started to suck on the spot on my neck until I groaned, and tweaked my hardened nipple, almost pinched it, before continuing down my abdomen until her fingertips gently played with the hair at the top of my mound in the water. The water sloshed, and I could feel the ripple of it as her fingers broke the surface to stroke me. Gingerly, easing up on my throat so I could bring in another gasping lungful of air, she ran her finger over my labia. The tingling and warmth that surged through me made me press my backside up against her, and she laughed into my neck again. She was so close to my clit, and I knew, I knew if only she would just touch me it wouldn’t be long until I could come absolutely undone in her hands, especially with one of them at my throat like this, making me dizzy with arousal. 

“Please don’t keep teasing me like this, Countess, I’m –” 

She squeezed my neck a little harder, stopped the flow of words, and pulled her fingers back from my lower lips. I whined, and tried to hide my grin at our little game of teasing each other. She loved to do this – and she was so good at it to boot. After a moment, she said, “You’re getting distracted, sweetheart. I thought you wanted to take your makeup off?”

Naturally, on our wedding night my wife was trying to kill me. “How am I supposed to do that when I can’t move?” I asked, making sure to lean back against her until our bodies were completely flush together. She chuckled again, but the pressure on my throat lessened and she quickly pressed her fingers between my labia and started stroking my clit slowly and gently, and I whimpered again at the warm contact. 

I couldn’t help but press my hips down, against her fingers, trying to grind into her hand for more friction. She was practiced at this point, and knew just how to work my body. And her so soft, so firm, so incredibly familiar fingers ran in tight little circles over me. She kept kissing my neck softly, bringing the hand that had been previously at my neck down to play with my other nipple, and said, “I’m not stopping you, am I?”

It was like a little game – where she made it impossible for me to do anything, get anything done, because my mind was swimming with how wet I was and how warm her hand was and how good she was making me fee, and then she tried to make me do such mundane things. But if she wanted a show… 

With a considerable amount of effort and a loud whine on my behalf, I managed to pull myself from her grasp, feeling cold all over at the loss of proximity and warmth, and with a noticeable ache between my thighs begging for her touch back. Proudly, I turned and gave her a deep kiss, careful not to try and feel her up in the water. If she wanted to be a tease, I could tease her back. I wanted to touch her, I wanted to grab her by the wrist and take her to our bed and bury my face in her delicious cunt until she couldn’t stand anymore. I didn’t. 

Instead, I reached just past her, making sure to let my skin graze over hers slightly, and pulled the soap and washcloth back and started clearing my face of all of my makeup. I was still brave from the wine I’d drank, and after I’d cleaned my face I turned away from her, and bent over to start cleaning my feet, ankles, and legs in the tub. 

She hummed with approval, and before I knew it her hands were on me again, gripping my thighs just under by ass, digging her thumbs into the soft flesh right under my vulva, and I whimpered at her touch. I couldn’t even keep of the façade of trying to bathe when came forward, on her knees in the water, and started to kiss the backs of my thighs gently. 

I tried not to wriggle too much as she peppered my thighs and backside with kisses, nibbling on the delicate skin where she saw fit. I leaned further forward, trying to make sure she got the best possible view while she teased me, and as I did, she slapped my ass so hard I cried out, enjoying the rich sting. With both hands, she spread me apart and I could feel her warm breath wash over my lips, over my clit, and I couldn’t help but shiver. I could almost feel her moving closer to me, her warm breath getting thicker on my skin as she did, until her lips brushed so gently against my vulva that I whined again. 

Abruptly, she spanked the other cheek as hard as the first, but I didn’t cry out this time. Her voice was rich and heavy with authority, and maybe something a little darker, when she instructed me, “Get in bed. Now.”

In that tone, my Mistress would never have to tell me twice. I was out of the bath so quickly that she laughed at my flight from the warm water. I didn’t even have the decency to be shy or embarrassed, and besides, she followed closely at my heels, chasing me to our soft mattress and leaving small wet puddles on the floor in our wake. 

I loved the weight of Nadia pressed against me on the bed. Being able to feel her against me like this while she kissed me – to feel her chest against mine, one of her knees planted between my legs, one of her hands in my hair and the other braced on the bed for support – I loved this feeling. I laced my fingers around the back of my wife’s neck, to keep her closer still against me. She kissed me slowly, deliberately, like she had plenty of time and was keen to use it all up. 

She kissed the corners of my mouth, my cheeks and chin, the tip of my nose, all along my jaw – they just kept coming, soft and sure. Her nose brushed the tip of my ear when she kissed under my jaw, and my fingers clenched to fists against her scalp as I writhed against her leg, trying to get more friction. She hissed a little at the sensation, but I could feel her smiling on my neck before she continued down my chest, leaving a neat trail of kisses. 

Her mouth was a shock of warmth on my nipple, and she circled it with the tip of her tongue and started to suck, then nipped at me with approval when I whined. I looked down at her, and her glittering ruby eyes were locked on mine, brave, insistent, and enamored. I felt my whole body heat up, feeling her look at me like that, and my hips rocked against her thigh again. 

Nadia let out a deep, throaty chuckle, and then switched to the other breast and brought her hand down between my legs. I gasped at her touch, and she spread my wet, velvety skin apart and pressed two fingers against my swollen clit. 

She worked her fingers in firm, consistent circles against me, teasing my other nipple with her hand and happily making me squirm. The heat was spreading from my abdomen and through my thighs now, and this time when I moaned aloud she sucked harder and bit down on my nipple. 

Her fingers kept moving in circles, faster and faster until I could feel the pressure building in my thighs, at the base of my spine, and I gasped out a frantic, “Please, I’m so close, yes –” 

She pulled her mouth away from my breast and plunged her two fingers deep inside me without warning, and I wailed, trying to pull her by her hair back down to kiss me. I tried to thrust my hips up to work with her practiced hand and she pressed down on my hip to steady me, sat back on her ankles, and buried her face between my legs with a satisfied moan. I watched her, completely spellbound as her eyes shut and her eyebrows came together with a fresh blush of arousal on her face. 

Sitting up on my elbows made it easier for her to keep working her hand inside me, and with a wicked grin I leaned forward and smacked my hand against her perfect, round ass that was perched in the air for me to enjoy. She laughed against me and rewarded me by gently curling her two fingers inside of me and pumping her hand faster. 

My moans were rapid, high pitched-whimpers and hurried breaths. She started circling my clit with the flat of her tongue and then started to suck on the sensitive flesh, and I couldn’t control how tight the muscles in my legs and around her fingers were now. She kept up her pace happily, moaning, every time my thighs twitched involuntarily. 

My hands had worked their way into her hair in tight fists again, and my legs were beginning to tremble, each curl of her fingers making me keen and twitch closer and closer until finally, with a rush of heat leaving a fresh wave of sweat on my skin. I whispered and panted her name unintelligently, tugging her hair gently to bring her lips back up to mine as I climaxed. 

When I kissed her, her lips tasted like me, and her chin was dripping from my orgasm. She smiled brilliantly, the way she always did when she made me finish, and she fell on top of me heavily. After I had a moment to catch my breath, she started to stroke her fingers lightly over the skin of my chest, raising goosebumps on my warm skin. 

I wasn’t exhausted, but the wave of alcohol and orgasm combined had left my mind feeling far away, and my ears were pumping with my heartbeat as it steadied. Having her rest against me like this was reassuring, and I lazily ran my fingers through her hair, damp at the edges. She sighed, eyes dropping shut gently when she continued kissing me. 

Nadia was stronger than me, but I surprised her with a thrust of my hips – and rolled myself over onto her, peppering her skin from her jaw and down her neck, delighting in the giggles that bubbled out of her as I did. She shifted under me to accommodate the change in weight, letting me settle my knees between hers. She smelled divine – like jasmine, the wine from dinner, the soap from our bath, and me. 

Slowly, I inched down her chest, sucking gently until I found a suitable spot below her neckline and started working a fresh hickey on the warm skin there, and Nadia let out an approving whine. I took my time making sure the mark would be a deep purple on the rich brown skin. At the same time, I played with one of her nipples softly, gently teasing rather than outright pinching. I just wanted to caress her – and her skin was soft, but her body was rippled with muscles underneath, sinewy and almost unnoticeable until her stomach tightened or her thighs twitched against me. 

The sweat that Nadia had worked up even tasted good, and I knew I’d be smelling her hair on the pillows long after she rose before me in the morning (she never slept later than I did, always up early to start her day). When I was confident in the little mark I was leaving on her chest, I dipped down lower and smooched down her belly, which trembled each time my lips met her skin. 

Her knees fell wide apart, and if I couldn’t tell she was excited by that, the flood of wetness in her curls of pubic hair was enough to make my mouth water. I couldn’t resist burying my face into her. The strong, musky scent filled my nostrils and I moaned at the light salty flavor of her running over my tongue. Her skin was softer than velvet, and her hips jumped, rubbing her wetness all over my face. 

Nadia’s fingers were firm and comfortably wound into my hair, tugging gently. I circled her clit with my tongue slowly and firmly until she groaned loudly, gently pressing my head against her. Gently, I tugged at her plump, supple outer labia with my teeth and she giggled this time. I continued licking her and firmly, but cautiously, tested her opening with the pad of my middle finger. Her thighs twitched briefly, and her breath hitched when I pressed my finger inside her slowly. 

I started with a slow rhythm first, and she moaned every time my finger pressed against the thick knot of nerves inside her, warm and tight with tension and expectation. I changed the direction of the circle I traced over her with my tongue and brought my other finger inside her, firmly pressing my fingers until the base of my knuckle, and curling them gently so they worked against that sensitive spot inside her again, and her legs came tighter around my ears. 

When her tummy started to quiver with each heavy gasp, I held my other hand there, pressing my palm firmly against the tense muscles there, which rocked against the force. I licked faster and worked my fingers more intently against her, keeping a steady pace. She was coiled tight as a spring in my hands, and my fingers and wrist started to throb from the effort before she came undone whimpering my name quietly. Inside, I could feel her muscles twitch and pulse, coating my fingers in a delicious fresh rush of wetness that I ate up, greedy for her. 

I took my fingers out of her slowly, only after her she’d caught her breath and her fingers had relaxed fully against my scalp until she was gently petting my hair. As I did, she sighed a little until I ran my tongue over her, hard, one last time, and she giggled and her hips jumped a little bit. 

With a laugh, I sat back up onto my knees and kissed up her chest quickly, sweetly, until I had her lips again. I fell beside her against the pillows, draping one of my legs over her hips and pulling in close to her for warmth and bringing one of the sheets around us. 

After several minutes, when my heartbeat had slowed and our breathing was totally even, I said, “I love you.” 

In the dark like this, I could just barely see the glint in her eyes. “I love you too,” she hummed, and kissed me again. She continued, “I’m excited for you to see my home.”

We probably had less than twelve hours before we would be in coaches on the way to Prakra with her parents and her sisters, but that was plenty of time to sleep, and we were both already packed. Nadia needed a vacation, but I also was looking forward to this time to get to know her family better. I wanted to see all of the things that she had seen, had loved, and get a taste of the experience of her home, even if it was just for a few weeks. 

I drifted off into sleep not long after that, dreaming in comforting warm swirls of color. 

…

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was high in the sky, brightening and warming the bedroom. Nadia was already awake, like usual, and I could smell breakfast somewhere, waiting for us on a tray. She was freshly bathed already, meaning I’d really slept in, and was propped up comfortably beside me against the pillows. 

She was stroking my hair softly, and reading letters. I could smell the paper and her perfume, and the fragrant milk tea she’d been drinking. I snuggled up against her hip, sighing. “Good morning,”

“Good morning, darling,” she folded up the letter and set it on the side table. “Did you sleep well?”

I hummed in affirmation, lazily stretching out and meeting her warm ruby gaze. “Been up for a while?”

“It’s nearly lunch,” she said with a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. “But you’ve been stirring for a bit now, Portia just brought us breakfast…” 

I wasn’t hungry per se, but I was definitely thirsty, and I figured I’d get hungry soon enough. Slowly, I sat up and took stock – my hair was a tangled mess, since I’d never brushed it after the bath, and my eyes were heavy with sleep. I hadn’t drank enough for my head to hurt, but my stomach definitely felt its own way about last night. I was also still naked, which I could probably use to my advantage if I wanted to get her to lay in bed with me a little longer. 

“We’re not leaving right away, are we?” I asked, wrapping my arms around her neck, kissing her temple and the corner of her jaw, then her lips, softly. 

She laughed. “Not at all, not for several hours yet. In fact, if Nasmira doesn’t wake up soon we may not leave until tomorrow.”

Personally, this seemed perfectly reasonable to me. However, I didn’t have to ask her to relax into the pillows, laying with me in our bed. She got comfortable quickly, nuzzling her face into my neck. 

“You know, Countess, we don’t have to do anything today,” I whispered lazily, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She laughed again, a rich blush creeping onto her cheeks, and kissed me. She pulled the chord on the curtain surrounding the bed, and blocked out a fair majority of the bright sun, casting us in soft, cool darkness. 

We didn’t end up leaving until the next day, anyway.


End file.
